Knuxladdin
by RoxieStar89
Summary: Knuckles is a young street rat who wishes to become rich and win the heart of Princess Rouge. One day, when he discovers the magic lamp, a certain genie is set to change his life forever. (NO HATE COMMENTS, PLEASE!)
1. Introduction

Long time no see, everyone! After I went to the movies and saw Aladdin, something suddenly popped inside my head, so I'm going to do a fanmake of this. Now, for the cast:

Aladdin: Knuckles the Echidna (SEGA)

Abu: Crabrawler (Pokemon series)

Flying Carpet: Corviknight (Pokemon series)

Princess Jasmine: Rouge the Bat (SEGA)

Rajah: Stunt Bears (Sonic Boom) and Sableye (Pokemon series (they'll share the same role))

Sultan: T.W. Barker (Sonic Boom)

Genie: Felix the Cat (from the series with same name)

Jafar: Fat Cat (Disney)

Iago: Eric Cartman (South Park)

Rhazoul: Pound (Space Jam, as a Monstar)

Common Thief: Pete (Disney)

Merchant: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)

Prince Achmed: Professor Ratigan (Disney)

BTW, the prolouge will come up, so once it comes up, sit back, relax and enjoy this fanmake!


	2. Prologue

**The prologue is up now, so, yeah, sit back, relax and ENJOY!**

KNUXLADDIN

STARRING...

TRAVIS WILLINGHAM as KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA

KAREN STRASSMAN as ROUGE THE BAT

JOE ALASKEY as BUGS BUNNY

KIRK THRONTON as T.W. BARKER

JIM CUMMINGS as FAT CAT/PETE

TREY PARKER as ERIC CARTMAN

DARNELL SUTTLES as POUND

STEVE KAHELA as BLANKO

JOEY CAMEN as BANG

DORIAN HAREWOOD as BUPKUS

T.K. CARTER as NAWT

AND...

ALEX HIRSCH as GRUNKLE STAN PINES

Somewhere in the desert, a figure was traveling, singing along the way.

**SINGER: (singing)**  
_Oh I come from a land, _  
_From a faraway place_  
_Where the Caravan Camerupt roam_  
_Where it's flat and immense_  
_And the heat is intense _  
_It's barbaric but hey, it's home _  
_When the Wind's from the east _  
_And the sun's from the West _  
_And the sand in the glass is right _  
_Come on down, stop on by, _  
_Hop on a carpet and fly _  
_To another Toonian night _  
_Toonian nights _  
_Like Toonian days _  
_More often than not _  
_Are hotter than hot _  
_In a lot of good _  
_Ways Toonian nights _  
_'Neath Toonian moons _  
_A fool off his guard _  
_Could fall and fall hard _  
_Out there on the dunes_

When the music stopped, the figure arrived at the marketplace and then slid off of the Camerupt prior to revealing himself as none other than Grunkle Stan Pines.

"Nice to see you!" Grunkle Stan said. "Now come a little closer-"

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence, the camera suddenly zoomed in until it smushed the man's face.

"UGH, THAT'S TOO CLOSE!" Grunkle Stan shouted in agony, which prompted the camera to zoom out a bit. "That's better! Anyway, welcome to Toongrabah, the city of magic, mystery and enchantment! And the finest merchandise on this side of the river Jordan. Look at this! Combination of a hookah and a coffee maker. Yup, it also makes julienne fries! Will not break, yeah?"

With that, he pulled out the aforementioned contraption, only for it to break in 20 seconds flat, much to his chagrin.

"Dang it, it broke!" Grunkle Stan groaned prior to tossing out the broken contraption and then pulling out the Tupperware. "Anyway, there's something else you should see! I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Konikoni Cemetery Tupperware. Listen!"

He then slight pried the Tupperware open prior to blowing a raspberry.

"I can see that you are only interested in the exceptionally rare," Grunkle Stan continued. "I think you would be most awarded to consider…this."  
After saying it, he then pulled out the mysterious-looking Arabian lamp.

"Well, it's a magic lamp!" Grunkle Stan beamed. "This lamp once changed the course of a red echidna's life. A red echidna, who, like this lamp is more than what he seemed to be, was a diamond in the rough. If you want to hear a tale, be my guest! So it begins in the dark night where a dark cat waits, with a dark purpose."

As he began to narrate the story, he poured some shiny dust into the palm of his hand, after which he then blew it up into the sky, where it formed into a starry night sky. The, as the story began, we saw two figures riding their respective Tauros. One of the figures was an obese tabby cat with gray and back fur, green eyes, black hair and matching nose and white muzzle respectively; he was wearing a purple business suit. Another figure was an equally overweight 10-year-old human boy with brown hair and matching eyes; he was wearing a turquoise beanie with a yellow pom-pom and matching trim, a red jacket, brown pants and black shoes, respectively. Their names were Fat Cat and Eric Cartman, respectively. Just then, a familiar-looking obese black-furred cat ran up to them in a huff.

"You're late, Pete!" Fat Cat sneered.

"Sorry about that!" Pete panted.

"Anyway," Fat Cat sighed, "do you have something?"

"Yeah, right here," Pete said as he handed out the half of the blue scarab, only for Eric to snatch it from him. "Hey, kid! Give that back!"

"Finders keepers!" Eric taunted prior to handing said half to Fat Cat.

"Don't worry, Pete," Fat Cat assured. "You'll get what you deserve soon enough."

He then pulled out the other half of the scarab and, once he pieced both halves together, the scarab suddenly flew out of her hands towards the desert.

"Quick, follow the trail!" Fat Cat shouted, after which the villains proceeded to ride off on their respective Tauros yet again, following the speck of light until the halves of the scarab separated from each other and then dove into the sand, creating a giant tiger's head and chest with glowing points as its eyes. Then the three villains got off from their respective Tauros.

"Finally," Fat Cat marveled, "all these years worth of searching! THE CAVE OF WONDERS!"

Pete and Eric couldn't help but gaze at the Cave of Wonders in astonishment, only for Fat Cat to grab the former by the collar of his shirt.  
"Now, remember, Pete," Fat Cat instructed, "we have a deal. Bring me the lamp! The rest of the treasure can be yours to keep, but the lamp is still mine! Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Pete answered.

"Good," Fat Cat smirked prior to letting go of Pete, who then walked off towards the Cave of Wonders, laughing in a fiendish manner.

"Geez, what else could go wrong?" Eric wondered.

Just then, Pete was about to enter the Cave of Wonders when he was suddenly blown away by a loud roar.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?!" Cave of Wonders roared.

"It's me, Pete," Pete answered.

"Know this!" Cave of Wonders boomed. "Only one may enter. One whose worth lies far within. The diamond in the rough."

This caused Pete to look at Fat Cat.

"Go on," Fat Cat instructed, after which Pete hesitantly walked inside the cave and planted one foot down, expecting something to happen. Luckily for Pete, nothing happened and then he sighed in relief. However, as he made another trek, the cave suddenly roared again. Pete the screamed in horror and tried to run away, but the cave immediately slammed shut, becoming the dune again. What was left of the cave-turned-dune were the two halves of the scarab.

"Seek out the diamond in the rough!" Cave of Wonders boomed once more as it became a dune.

Fat Cat and Eric were dusting themselves off afterwards and, as far as we could tell, the latter wasn't happy in the slightest.

"I can't take it anymore!" Eric yelled in anger. "We're never gonna' get our hands on that stupid lamp! Oh, just forget it! Look at this! I'm so pissed that I could be losing my hair!"

He then scooped up the two halves of the scarab prior to handing them over to Fat Cat.

"Be patient, kid," Fat Cat reassured. "Pete isn't really that worthy enough anyways."

"Oh, there's a big surprise," Eric said sarcastically. "I could get a heart attack from being surprised! What are we gonna' do now?! This is a huge prob-"

However, before Eric had a chance to finish his rant, Fat Cat immediately cut him off by putting his own paw on the fat boy's mouth.

"Well, of course there is," Fat Cat said. "One one person may enter, so we must find the diamond in the rough."

**Well, how did you like the prologue? It seems to be the start of the story; after all, it's just the beginning. Everyone knows that Fat Cat is up to no good. Oh, and speaking of the diamond in the rough, I will reveal it in the next chapter, which will come soon, so please stay tuned.**


End file.
